tv_show_and_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family
The Care Bears Family is the second Care Bears animated television series, and is a continuation of the previous series, Care Bears. Summary: The Care Bears Family was a Nelvana produced series that ran from September 13, 1986 to December 25, 1988. It consisted of 18 episodes spread out through three seasons and one TV special. The Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins help out kids while frequently battling No Heart, Beastly, and sometime later, an evil girl named Shreeky, who happens to be No Heart's niece. Characters: Care Bears *Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear are two infant Care Bears. They are often seen with Grams Bear, who takes care of them. Hugs is pink and her tummy symbol is a yellow star inside a pink heart box. Tugs is light blue and his tummy symbol is a yellow star inside a blue blanket. *Bedtime Bear is aqua blue, and his tummy symbol is a light blue crescent moon with a yellow hanging star. *Birthday Bear is gold and his tummy symbol is a cupcake with a candle. *Champ Bear is an athletic bear. He is redesigned in season two to include a red headband and jacket. He has a habit of ending his sentences with the phrase "sports fan," making him sound like a sports announcer. His fur is tan and his tummy symbol is a trophy with a red heart on it. His fur color changed to royal blue during the 2000's and the trophy on his belly badge has a red star instead of a heart. *Cheer Bear is friendly and encouraging. She is redesigned in season two, where she now sports a pony tail. She is pink and her tummy symbol is a rainbow. *Friend Bear is orange and her tummy symbol is two smiling sunflowers. *Funshine Bear is yellow and her tummy symbol is a smiling sun. *Good Luck Bear is green and his tummy symbol is a four-leaf clover with petals shaped as hearts. *Grams Bear is the oldest Care Bear and the caretaker of Hugs and Tugs. She has gray fur and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow ribbon. *Grumpy Bear is blue and his tummy symbol is a blue raincloud with small raindrops and hearts beneath. *Harmony Bear is purple and her tummy symbol is a red heart that is flanked with two little pink hearts. This symbol is now a smiling flower with multicolored petals (since the 2000's). *Love-a-Lot Bear is pink and her tummy symbol is two hearts, one red and one pink. *Secret Bear is orange and his tummy symbol is a heart-shaped lock. *Share Bear is lavender purple with tummy symbol originally consisting of a pink ice cream soda with two straws and hearts. This symbol is now a pair of pink and blue lollipops with hearts in the middle of both of them, in which there crossed together (since 2002). *Tenderheart Bear is the unofficial leader of the Care Bears. He has brown fur and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a pink outline. *True Heart Bear is originally pastel yellow, and her tummy symbol is a multi-coloured star with a heart in the middle. Her fur is now pastel pink (2007-2008). *Wish Bear is turquoise and her tummy symbol is a shooting star-buddy with three other stars. Care Bear Cousins *Brave Heart Lion *Bright Heart Raccoon *Cozy Heart Penguin *Gentle Heart Lamb *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Loyal Heart Dog *Noble Heart Horse *Perfect Panda *Polite Panda *Playful Heart Monkey *Proud Heart Cat *Swift Heart Rabbit *Treat Heart Pig Villains *Beastly *No Heart *Shreeky Minor Villains *Dr. Fright *Sour Sam Episodes: Voices: 'Season 1:' *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Eva Almos - Friend Bear *Patrice Black - Share Bear *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Jayne Eastwood - Birthday Bear *Anni Evans - Champ Bear *Paulina Gillis - Swift Heart Rabbit *Luba Goy - Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant *Janet Laine-Green - Wish Bear *Nonnie Griffin - Funshine Bear *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear *Ellen Ray Hennessey - Proud Heart Cat, Bedtime Bear *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Eric Peterson - Noble Heart Horse *Pauline Rennie - Cozy Heart Penguin, Grams Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Carolyn Scott - True Heart Bear *Laurie Waller Benson - Polite Panda *Alyson Court - Amber *Victor Erdos - Mr. Armstrong *Michael Fantini *Cree Summer Francks - Gay *Sunny Besen Thrasher *Don Francks - Dr. Fright, Bob the Swamp Monster *Ray Jafelice - The Sleeping Giant *Keram Malicki-Sanchez - Sally *Don McManus - Sour Sam *Barbara Redpath - Sarah *Eric Richards - Cubot *Greg Swanson - Perfect Panda *Tina Teggart - Mrs. Smith *Jason Whitebread - The Mayor *Lee-Max Walton *Noam Zylberman - Charles 'Season 2:' *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Eva Almos - Champ Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Treat Heart Pig *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Melleny Brown - Baby Tugs Bear 'Season 3:' *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear, Songfellow Strum *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Treat Heart Pig *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Announcer, Captain Graybeard *Tracey Moore - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Susan Roman - Funshine Bear, Champ Bear *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *Eva Almos - Champ Bear's humming and some of his laughs and lines *Tara Charendoff - Swift Heart Rabbit, Rebecca *Jayne Eastwood – Bedtime Bear *Terri Hawkes - Some of Baby Hugs' laughs and some of Shreeky's shrieks, laughs and lines, Claire *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, The Beast of Boredom *Adam Simpson - Ted *Sunny Besen Thrasher - Roy, Wally *Noam Zylberman - Butch Uncredited *Catherine Disher - Buttercup Trivia: *The children characters in this series are redesigned with much younger features, which continues during the rest of the Nelvana-era. *Due to the negative response of the second Care Bears movie, scarier elements were toned down for the franchise, with a notable exception of the infamous scary image in that brief sequence in the third movie. Movies: *''The Care Bears Movie'' *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' *''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland''